


Unlikely Directioner

by guineamania



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Killian and Henry friendship, Killian is totally the cool uncle!, Pranks, Twitter, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry teaches Killian about twitter. Of course this was going to end in a prank</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Directioner

**Author's Note:**

> For the Weekend Challenge prompt #onedirection

“Okay who did this?” Emma shouted, storming into the loft and finding Killian and Henry sat on the couch staring at Henry’s tablet. She pulled the device away from them despite the moans of the two children. Killian was really settling into his role as Henry’s sort of father but he was more of the cool uncle type. The number of things she had caught them doing while she was at work that she would never have let Henry do. Killian had even gone so far as to take on the evaluation of prospective girlfriends role when Henry first began to date Violet, needless to say he approved but Emma still didn’t like her son actually dating someone. He was growing up far too fast for her liking and showed no signs of stopping. However they were now partners in crime, their sole mission was to drive Emma insane. And after today they were getting close.

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about love,” Killian smiled but guilt was plastered all over his face.

“The fact that while I was at work someone has been tweeting on my twitter account about watching the One Direction Live Movie,” Emma frowned, and Henry giggled. Now Emma could never stay angry at either of them but there was nothing saying that she couldn’t milk it for what it was worth. Thanks to their #onedirection frenzy on her account she was now being followed by loads of directioners and One Direction fan sites; and that was nowhere near as bad as the taunting she was getting from her friends.

“Now I know that Henry would never think of doing this on his own and I know Killian does not have the technological knowledge to manage it,” Emma continued her rant.

“Henry was just teaching me all about social media and music in this realm,” Killian shrugged, pulling her down onto the couch next to him with a soft kiss.

“Oh no mister, you are not getting out of this that easy,” Emma sighed, but Killian already knew that he had won.

“Just a little joke Swan. A prank was what the lad called it,” Killian continued, it was only then Emma noticed that Henry had made a run for it while she was distracted with Killian. Emma huffed, she would be having words with him later.

“Right, I think you two probably suffered more than I did. You really watched the whole film? That really is suffering for your art!”


End file.
